moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Astral Kingdoms
| Today Part Of = }} Theme | Military Anthem The Astral Kingdoms (Sevenoxana: Sevnal Vreilen), though also called the Eternal Empire or Second Empire of Amastril, are a unified holding of territories collectively represented as an empire under the rule and leadership of Telriah Aurelstar which was officially formed six years after the Quel'Anarian War of Succession, or Year 06, Impyriāl Era. Founded with the idea of unification of neutral or independent territories, the Astral Kingdoms are composed currently of two kingdoms, one duchy, and one principality, though the main component, the Kingdom of Amastril, is the only territory directly ruled by the Sovereign, whilst the other three are ruled as Imperial Protectorates. During the events of the Fourth War, Imperial High Command had made several plans in regards to their imperialist expansion and colonization of Horde territory that had been vacated following the Battle for Lordaeron. This included the territories outside of the Duchy of Arcadia in the area of East Lordaeron, as well as the Southern reaches of the Ghostlands following Silvermoons involvement in the Truespear Invasion. Due to the Conquest of the Crystaldale, the Astral Kingdoms lacked the time to follow through with their further war plans, culminating in stagnant fronts that could not be pushed following the ceasefire between the two factions, and whilst Amastril is independent, it did not wish to tempt the wrath of the Grand Alliance. Prior to the formal and official unification of the territories that make up the Astral Kingdoms, the nation had been under the rule of temporary governance from the Autarchy of Aurelia, now a defunct government following the restoration of the monarchy for the Astral Throne. The failure of Aurelias governance prompted Telriah Aurelstar to restore the once proud Kingdom of Amastril, and with it, subjugate the territories sworn to her as Imperial Protectorates. In addition to the restoration of the ancient kingdom, the Kingdom of Varland had become a vast ally to the restored Elven kingdom. History Ānaris Era Origins of the Empire Shattered Kingdom Drās Era Decade of Four Monarchs Vālkor Era Second & Third War Autārch Era Anasorein Unity Impyriāl Era Founding of Aurelia Dissolution & Reformation The Astral Kingdoms Governance The Astral Kingdoms at its founding, and still to the current day, is ruled through an absolute monarchy, where-in the head of state presides over all matters of state and realm. The head of state is, and shall always be, under the title and office of High Sovereign of the Empire. Due to the office being hereditary, the ruler shall always be of the House of Aurelstar. In addition to this, there are several political parties involved in the running of the nation, though the most predominant one is the one headed by the Sovereign herself, the Violet Royalist Party of Amastril, which is a Authoritarian Monarchist-Nationalist party who follow the "Amastril First!" Doctrine of overseeing the Empire. Constituent States During the Ānaris Era, the Kingdom of Amastril was composed of one singular nation, with two territories to their name; the Isle of Amastril, and the area known today as the Archduchy of Quel'Anaris, which in itself is composed of the four secular counties known today as well. However, it was during the Drās Era that one new territory had been added to the demesne of Amastril, the Vale of Manius (Vale of the Morning). Following this, in the Vālkor Era, which had succeeded the Decade of Four Monarchs, the Vale of Manius was ceded to the Kingdom of Lordaeron. The reign of Lothin Embershield saw the rights of many non-Anasorein revoked, and the people deported by force. It was only during the Impyriāl Era that Amastril started to return to its state of ambition of imperialism. Under Telriah Aurelstar, the Kingdom had been reformed, and acted as the foundation for the Astral Kingdoms. Under Telriahs reign, when Aurelia was in existence, she had aided the nation of Aloras'Zune, and following Chaeryl Sunshatters oath of fealty, had made an Imperial Decree that forced the unification of the various factions of the people of Aloral'Lathen into the new nation of Aloras'Zune, which with the decree, had nationalized the nation into a Kingdom. In addition to this, there were several lords who swore their lands to Telriah. Marcus Kilbrook had at one point swore his lands to her, for the promise of liberating them from the various pests who held them, such as Ogres. There was also Dalanh Shadow-Dawn, who was given the title of Warlord in the Aurelian Military, and had pledged his island holding to Telriah as well. Both had left Telriahs service, and with them, their territory, weakening the nation further. It was only through the annexation of Morsin Keep, and further annexation of the holdings around it, forming them into the Duchy of Arcadia (Where it was once the Vale of Manius). Further expansion found the March of Vallenhall bringing themselves under the banner of House Aurelstar. Temporarily, the Crystaldale had been sworn to Amastril, until its betrayal during the Truespear Invasion, however, following the end of the invasion, the Crystaldale was permanently made part of Amastril, during the Conquest, where it was annexed, and its lord, Valistin Heartsworn, succeeded by his bastard daughter, legitimized as Alandrah Heartsworn. Religion Military Category:Astral Kingdoms Category:Petty Kingdoms